


🚀🏁 weekend ~drabbles~

by nxntendo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxntendo/pseuds/nxntendo
Summary: three oneshots for all your oumota needs. the themes i've chosen for each day goes as follows:day one - villain/heroday two - soulmates auday three - bed-sharing & comfort & nightmares (picking all thr e   e)one of them actually comes from an au I'm writing!i hope you enjoy it~





	🚀🏁 weekend ~drabbles~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DS: it can't be all of my fault, can it?  
> IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT.  
> DS: it is?  
> DS: ugh...  
> YES.  
> AND NOW.  
> YOU WILL REAP WHAT YOU HAVE SOWN.  
> REPENT, LORD OF LIGHT.

You always were so strong. So confident. You were practically built for the leader role from the start, but I knew better. I am a better leader than you.

And yet, you still remained so sure of everything. Even as everyone died around us. Even as this game we played continued to turn our eyes to despair over and over again.

Your prospitan optimism always seemed to trump my dersite pessimism. And in turn, everyone began to lose faith in my abilities. They only looked to you now.

The HEIR OF SPACE.

The ASTRONAUT.

And I envied that. I hated that. I hated _you_. Oh, god, how I loathed you. So _fucking_ much.

...yet, I couldn't stop myself from running to you every time, though. Even so, I accidentally destroyed everything else, and everyone began to turn away even more. Here's to the pain of a self-inflicted loner.

Open the bottles of grape soda, drinking it away with the burn of ethanol to numb the pain. A pain that never goes away. Like these damn ghosts that I see in my dreams, whose lacking-pupil stares leave me blinded. It only makes sense, since it's all my fault they're dead.

I could've prevented it. We had sixteen when we decided to play this game, but now all that's left is a handful of ten. Split up. Traveling in groups of five.

Who knows what happened to our numbers since then?

I'm just the useless SUPREME LEADER that couldn't lead when I was supposed to. No, I ran away instead. I laughed at everyone when I could've helped them. I practically VOIDED myself from this session.

And it's all my fault. I deserve what comes next.

_I deserve every last bit of it._

* * *

This world was finally coming to an end. GAME OVER for everyone.

Kokichi grunts in pain, attempting to rise to his feet again. Blurry vision; it prevents him from full standing, and he stumbles again. Damn it, he's too dizzy. His ears are ringing, but he can hear the sounds of explosions and battle cries.

Everyone is fighting for their lives.

Someone stirs beside him, and he sees a more than exhausted Himiko, who holds her now bleeding shoulder. She's still wearing her Thief of Heart garb, not much like the rest of the others who have gone god tier.

Kokichi refused to remove his Lord of Light garb. For such a powerful god tier, he admits he was a bit self arrogant and just simply wanted to spite others by appearing more important at first glances.

But, he wasn't wrong. He was incredibly vital to their session, though, as most Lords are. They have the power to do the most good, or the most harm. At this rate, he believes he's done the most harm, despite trying to do good. Woe is the Lord of Light.

Even as they face off against his post-scratch self, who's controlling their only space player into destroying their planets.

The supreme leader frowns, and he visibly winces as he stands up, holding his gut from smacking into the ground earlier. Who would've thought an Heir of Space could _literally_ become gravity itself and toss them around like ragdolls?

Did Kaito himself even know of this? Clearly, the astronaut didn't, otherwise they could've fixed so much stuff in the past with those powers.

_You idiot... This is why I told you to never underestimate your abilities._

Kokichi didn't know this, either, but now that he thinks about it... That god tier in particular is capable of so much more, isn't it? It can literally become its aspect... Too bad it's passive, otherwise Kokichi would've considered using it as part of his god tier's own ability to mastering all active classes.

A rock flies past him, effectively breaking him out of his train of thought as the terrain of one of the alpha kid's planet shakes violently and almost sends him falling to his knees again. He has to do something. And fast.

Think like a Mage of Light... What would be the most fortunate outcome to reach in all of this...?

As he thinks to himself, the magician beside him stands up, and a faint orange-lavender glow appears in the corner of his eye. It was Himiko and her post-scratch mother-daughter's fused sprite, who... is also him, ironically. At least, a past deceased version of himself.

The gears in his head turn over and over, even when the sprite returns a very similar gaze to his own.

"Himiko," he finally speaks, albeit quietly, "get Oumangiesprite and distract the shit out of the adult version of me."

He pauses, staring in the direction of the person he is ordering.

"And if it's possible, try to kill him."

Himiko visibly hesitates for a moment, but her expressive face shows that she's more than surprised to hear this coming from the supreme leader.

"Nyeh?! Are you sure you want me to do that? It is you, after all... but, well, it is a post-scratch version of you, and I don't want to mess up anythin-"

"You won't mess up anything," Kokichi sighs. Another rock smashes into the checkerboard terrain, and both of them brace themselves for a second, waiting until the aftershock passes.

"This is the essential to reach the most fortunate outcome," he continues, "so, I need you to do it. It can only be you."

The magician doesn't know how to react, but a slight nod doesn't follow too shortly behind as she agrees to his proposition. After all, he is the Lord of Light. He knows the most about being lucky than anyone else, and that's no lie.

Luck won't fail him this time, nor will it fail him any other time.

Himiko takes off from the ground, her sprite following right behind her, and narrowly dodging a rock that had been tossed around by their current antagonizer. Her goal is straight ahead--a Derse ship, emblazoned with crude clown spray paint.

Meanwhile, Kokichi's goal was right above--Momota Kaito, the Heir of Space. He knew what had to be done.

"Momota!" Kokichi shouts out his surname, trying to get the boy's attention. Thankfully, It works, for the second he belts that name out, magenta locks on purple.

Anger. Confusion. Pure, uncontrollable rage. That's all he sees in Kaito's eyes.

_That's not Kaito. That's not Kaito at all._

Exhaling a shaky breath, Kokichi leaps up from the ground, keeping his eyes trained on the other. The other doesn't blink, but swings his arms down, sending a hoard of discarded black and white checkered rocks from the ground below hurtling towards him. A grin finds its way to his face.

He took the bait.

The supreme leader laughs out loud, even when it's clear he can't dodge those rocks.

_You're still an idiot, even when you're being used by an evil genius, Kai-chan._

The rocks suddenly fly right past Kokichi, as if they had suddenly changed their target. And they did. He doesn't pay attention to where they're going, but he can tell they're heading exactly where he predicted. Kokichi knows himself better than some of the others, after all.

The supreme leader doesn't think. He doesn't hold back. Not until he's wrapped his thin arms tightly around the astronaut that had attacked him earlier, burying his face in the other's chest. And even then, he doesn't hesitate in the slightest.

Kaito tries to shove him away, growing more angry by every passing second he can't pry the smaller off. It hurts, oh hell, it _hurts_. Nails dig into his exposed arms, hands grab and yank at his hair, a few hits and kicks are delivered to his already aching body.

But Kokichi doesn't let go. Not even for a second. He grips tighter, clenching his teeth as he holds on.

The astronaut yells something angrily, but Kokichi doesn't catch it. He doesn't want to listen to this Kaito. He wants to argue with the _real_ Kaito.

The Kaito that he picked on just for the hell of it. The one who he had grown to hate so awfully to the point of obsession. The one who had finally stolen his heart, and broke his walls down in a span of a three years journey--up until this point.

He wanted his beloved back. Kokichi wanted _his_ Kaito back.

"Hey, Kai-chan," Kokichi mumbles, still clutching into the cinder gray fabric of the other's clothes, "Do you remember what you told me before we entered this game's session?"

Kaito doesn't listen, growing more furious as he attempts to throw the other off. With the supreme leader's post-scratch self being distracted, he couldn't control Kaito fully, so there's no way Kaito could use any of the abilities his god tier possessed that its successor didn't know.

Satisfaction fills Kokichi's head; his plan was working. _Checkmate, Kokichi of this timeline._

After a few moments of struggling, Kaito slows his movements down, exhaling sharply out of his nose. He still tries to pull the other off, but it appears he's quieted down.

Did he want Kokichi to repeat himself?

"You said something so sweet that it made sick to my stomach," he grins, continuing his speech, but he can feel his eyes burn with every word that leaves his mouth.

Still, Kaito doesn't say anything, but he's stopped moving altogether. A glimmer of hope flashes in Kokichi's eyes, and he can't stop the warmth sliding down his face as he sniffles. His face buries further into the other, not caring that he's probably staining the other's clothes with his tears.

"You're such a god damn idiot, Kai-chan," his voice cracks.

"Don't promise me something I can't have. Not after what will happen. Take back your promise after this, and never bring it up again."

Someone from below yells Kokichi's name out, and Kaito resumes to trying to throw off the smaller boy. He didn't care if his words had gotten to the astronaut, but what mattered was that his plan would work.

It had to work. This was the most fortunate outcome.

Kokichi shut his eyes tight, the world moving in slow motion. Every sound, every voice fades to silence. He loosens his grip, but gently slides his hands up to the other's face, cupping them.

Purple reveals itself again, and he wonders if those magenta hues can see him now. How honest he was being at this moment.

It would be the last time he could see him like this.

"Hey," Kokichi whispers, "when we meet again, can we fall in love?"

Everything ceases when a stray blade stabs right through Kaito--but it didn't kill him. No, it hit its target.

This was the most fortunate outcome: a single misfortune for the Lord of Light.

A final misfortune, that he had accepted.

There was no coming back from this. Kokichi knew everything.

The outcome sought out by the Lord of Light, in which Kaito would live... meant that he had to die.

And he accepted it.

The supreme leader's hands fall, and so does he, his eyes remained fixed on Kaito, smiling through many truthful tears. As he fades, so does that vibrant purple, closing itself away for the final time.

He doesn't feel the impact of the earth.

He doesn't feel the fuschia pooling beneath him.

He feels nothing. And it was better that way.

The supreme leader doesn't even open his eyes. This world is already a goner, thanks to his mistakes, but hut the least he could do to give them all one last chance was to revert the villain Kaito had become. All because of him, all because of him...

_I deserve every last bit of this... but it's not too bad._

The last thing Kokichi hears is a panicked scream. He knows that voice anywhere. From tormenting it with ghost stories for three years, from relentless teasing that turned into affectionate remarks, and even when he told a crazy lie that almost sounded like the truth.

Only one idiot screams like that.

Kokichi just hoped he wouldn't look at him. He hoped he would remember what he said. He hoped that the other would forget their promise and remember a new one.

Yes, his final words.

 

_Fall in love with me again, Kai-chan._

_Let's dance among the stars for eternity this time._

_Forever and ever... Never let me go..._

 

 

The **Lord of Light** dies a **Heroic** death.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short, i know, i'm sorry!!
> 
> this is based off one of my millions of au's, but i hope you enjoyed at least some of it adsgfhjkh
> 
> anyways, see you in the next update~! owo


End file.
